The Sunshine Of Your Smile
by AmyTheOddball
Summary: Times shared between Captain Miles Hesketh-Thorne and his little sister Cassie, the good and the bad (a collection of short stories in one, beware: full of headcanons - ratings confuse me so playing it safe and going for T)
1. August 11th 1914 (Part 1)

**Author's Notes: **_Firstly, thank you for clicking to read this! Secondly, I know my writing isn't great. I'm trying to improve all the time. This was written out of pure enjoyment and curiosity to explore headcanons about Miles. It was also based on a dream I was lucky enough to have about it all! It is very dialogue heavy and I doubt my characterisation of Miles is great. So yeah...I hope you at least tolerate whatever this is. Feel free to review if you have the time. Also, a thank you to buildarocketboys from tumblr for being the source for quite a few of these headcanons aha._

* * *

The topic of discussion at the table had been the topic of discussion for the past week, and the siblings were tiring of it. They'd glance across the table at each other between conversations, give each other a look that only they could understand, and go back to listening to the miserable topic. They both refrained from joining in with the chat because they both knew what the war meant; separation.

The elder of the two, the young man, toyed with his dessert with his spoon. A habit he did as a child and as of late had come back, even though he was turning twenty-eight that year.

"So, Cassandra" – the voice came from Sir Andrew Dowrey. The girl beside him but opposite Miles flinched, and then looked up from fiddling with the napkin on her lap.

"Hm?" she answered, dis-interested but too bored to ignore.

"I bet it was a huge shock to have the war declared on your _birthday_ of all days". Cassandra refrained from rolling her eyes. She caught her brother's glance before letting her lips curl into a small smile.

"Oh, such a shock; I could hardly believe it when father announced it". At hearing 'father', the man at the head of the table shot a glimpse to his offspring.

"I bet it was not the birthday present you were hoping for" – chuckles erupted from the dinner party and the older man looked considerably proud of himself for being 'amusing'.

"I'm quite surprised you know the date of my birthday Sir Dowrey" the seventeen-year old said with sarcastic enthusiasm, the exchange of words was being overlooked by Miles who had said less than normal that evening.

"I'd quite like to get to know more important dates in your life, Cassandra" the man old enough to be her father responded in a more rasping voice, trying to catch her eye and move a little closer. The adolescent had no comeback and was recoiling out of embarrassment without showing it physically. Miles noticed the attempt to close the distance and sighed. The sigh did not go unnoticed.

"Miles" his father's voice seemed to silence everyone else for a moment. "Do you know where you will be placed now?" Miles, with hesitancy, turned his head to look at his father.

"I have been placed in Boulogne". His father gave an approving nod. All he had ever done was nod since Miles had become a practised surgeon. Something he did not want to do but felt he had no other choice. The hard thing for Miles was that he knew he was skilled at it. Everyone knew he was skilled at it. He just…

"Has anyone from medical school been placed in Boulogne?" his father continued.

"Captain Thomas Gillan" Miles countered with a certain fondness to his voice. Cassandra had heard about Thomas in Miles' letters; the two had become friends and she knew Miles quite liked him.

"Oh, the Scottish boy?" his father cut back. Everyone around the table became quiet.

"Yes" Miles said quietly, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck underneath the collar of his army uniform.

"You should be cautious of who you befriend" an associate of his father's said to him from across the table, "You don't want to be mingling with the wrong sort of people".

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you Sir" he muttered under his breath.  
"Your children have the reputation for mixing with the wrong sort, Sir Hesketh-Thorne" the wife of the man who had spoken previously added with a shrill laugh that made Cassandra die a little bit inside.

Her father clenched his fists from under the table. The incident had become a joke now, but the older man hadn't forgotten the shame it had brought him.

"Well, we soon put that right with our Cassandra". Miles looked at his sister with sorry eyes. The incident they were referring to happened a year ago. Cassandra had always rebelled with disastrous consequences. Having a forbidden romance with the boy that looked after the horses was one of her greatest moments and worst downfalls. It had only lasted a month. Miles knew of it but said nothing; apart from warn her to not get caught. She got caught. It had been one of the few times her father had hit her and it had been one of the few times Miles had physically intervened – he did not like being violent, even if it was directed towards his father. Miles had even seen her behave…homosexually in the past, but again said nothing. He did not have a problem with that.

However, news of this romance had spread like wildfire and Cassandra's 'reputation' was on the verge of ruin until she was made to apologise for her actions and confirm that she was still virtuous. She had been smitten with the boy in question, but they had never gone as far as she would have hoped. She hadn't heard from him since her father found out.

"Yes, it's just a shame I raised a daughter who prefers to be in riding gear than a gown!" Lady Hesketh-Thorne said suddenly, followed by a loud but awkward laugh. It was the first thing she had said all night. The table chortled too, all but Miles and Cassandra that is.

"Speaking of riding Miss Cassandra" the voice came from Sir Dowrey again and the teenager, not too content with her mother's comment or the fact the incident had been brought up again, refused to look at him. The fact she wasn't looking at him didn't deter him in the least. "I would love you to come to Burtwick Park sometime and have a ride with me". Cassandra sighed irritatingly. She did not want to ride with Sir Dowrey. She was well aware to why she had been placed by him at the dinner table, but she would not conform to the behaviour she was 'meant' to be showing. "Just think how divine it would be-"

"So very divine" she retorted sarcastically, "But I'm afraid I do not wish to come to Burtwick Park".

"Why ever not?" he scoffed loud enough to catch the attention of everyone on the table. Sir Hesketh-Thorne had already been observing his daughter.

"Because I do not wish too, that's easy enough to understand, is it not?" Sir Dowrey appeared highly offended. Miles put his spoon down in preparation for confrontation. The sound of her father standing made her sit up straight.

"Cassandra, you apologise to Sir Dowrey".

"For what?" she enquired without making eye contact with her father, her voice not sounding as strong as she hoped. The older man slammed his hand down on the table and she jumped back in her seat.

"For being so discourteous". Cassandra felt the eyes of the table judging her, even down to their butler. She said nothing. "Do not push me Cassandra. Apologise before I make you do so" her father threatened, appearing as though he was about to move towards his daughter. Miles stood up.

"She doesn't want to go for a blasted ride with Sir Dowrey. What in heaven's name is wrong with that?" he asked, voice straining. His father's eyes fell on his own but he quickly diverted them back to his sister. "You don't need to apologise Cass".

"Miles, get out" his father growled, sitting back down in his seat, not defeated but too lazy for confrontation with his defiant son. Miles headed for the door of the room. They had all finished anyway, so he knew his sister would join him as soon as she could. He shot one look at her again before leaving and slamming the door. The table slowly starting talking to each other again; Sir Hesketh-Thorne was glaring at his daughter. Cassandra's bottom lip quivered and she gave in, even though Miles had fought for her.

"I apologise for my behaviour Sir Dowrey".She glanced at her father again, he was still glaring. "I do wish to go for that ride with you" she added, defeated out of fear. Sir Dowrey relaxed and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Apology accepted. You'll love Burtwick Park as it is now. You used to go there when you were a child. Oh, and you used to comment on my fine horses…" the man placed a hand on her own as he spoke. She ignored the uncomfortable clammy feeling of his much larger hand and she talked idly – she wouldn't have to do it for long; just until they moved into a different room.

Miles was outside. He had walked around the grounds, picking at the hedges for fifteen minutes. He lent against the walls of the place he called home and reflected upon how much he wouldn't miss it. He wouldn't miss his father. He wouldn't miss his mother. He'd hardly miss any of the staff aside a few. He looked to the ground with sunken eyes; the person he would miss was his sister. She was the light of his life and he did not want to leave her. He couldn't intervene if he was in France. He didn't know what would happen to her while he was gone and the thought made him hurt. If he could somehow bring her with him, everything would be ok.

Everything wasn't going to be ok. He was stronger of the two siblings, and he had tried his best to cheer her up in the worst of situations. Well, they both were cheery people but she was sensitive as much as she was optimistic. If she saw him now, lent against a wall with tears staining his cheeks, she'd be in ruins. It was best to cry now, he thought, than cry when she'd be crying to him about the wretched reality of his departure to France.


	2. August 11th 1914 (Part 2)

**Author's notes:** _Me again! I wanted to make it clear that the reason I haven't described Miles' family physically is because I still don't know what they look like. Well, I do to a certain extent. I've just not made up my mind. Cassie is Aryan though. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Not too long later, his sister appeared outside, having escaped the horrors of post-dinner tête-à-tête. Miles wiped his eyes. She saw him and stormed over, ripping off her gloves and throwing them to the ground in frustration that she had to keep concealed for the past couple of hours.

"Andrew Dowrey is the vilest man I've had to sit next to a dinner table. His hands were clammy and his breath smelt rotten" she grumbled in a fiery tone.

"You say that about every man you sit next to at the dinner table, Cassie" he responded with a smile. "Every man but me". Her fierce expression calmed and she laughed a little.

"Your breath can be rotten sometimes". Miles did a fake gasp.

"How dare you!" The two laughed for a moment, then fell silent as she viewed his reddened eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked, reaching out to hold his arm. He held her hand there, finding the affection comforting.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Miles looked into her eyes and groaned. "You didn't apologise did you?" She laughed nervously and he was agitated for a split second before becoming more subdued. "He didn't need an apology Cass".

"I know he didn't. Just father…he gave me the 'look', you know?"

"I know". He knew all too well. The problem was that Cassie often looked straight back at him. His father didn't enjoy battling for dominance in a stare. He had told Miles that a woman who holds a look for too long is bound to be 'trouble' – he was right. Cassie was trouble. Better for her to be trouble then obedient like his mother.

"He hadn't given me a look like that since I skipped luncheon with a suitor to go riding with Lord Grantham's daughters. Well, with Lady Mary and Lady Sybil". Miles smiled; the Crawleys were friends of the family, though he hadn't seen them in a while. Times with them reminded him of being a young man.

"How are the Crawleys?" he questioned.

"They are well. There's still trouble with the whole 'heir of Downton' situation" she replied with a sigh.

"Ah…". He caught Cassie's eye – it didn't seem she wanted to linger on the topic for long.

"Anyway, father seemed to take you seriously. He didn't say anything to me after dinner" she added in a more hopeful tone. Miles didn't look convinced.

"No one takes me seriously Cass, not even you". She shrugged. "Walk with me?" he asked, standing straight and sliding her arm through his. She nodded and the two began moving away from the manor. They instinctively knew where to walk. They were going to 'their place', arms linked. She lent her head on his shoulder.

"When do you think the war will end?" she asked naively.

"It's like asking how long it'll take for father's head to explode".

"And you'll never know when that'll be" she laughed.

"Exactly". They turned a corner and before them was a large oak tree with a sturdy treehouse nestled in the leaves. They dawdled over to the trunk of the tree. Miles sat at the foot of it, the soft grass being a comfort. Cassie followed suite, not concerned about dirtying her dress in the slightest.

They both stared up at what seemed like an endless amount of leaves. "I suppose you don't get much use out of the treehouse" Miles said gently. She smiled a little. "I mean, it's ten years old now".

"I go up in it sometimes" she admitted. "Reminds me of when I was little". He beamed at that. The war was going to split them apart, but of course, they'd still have their memories and this treehouse would remain where it was. "Lord Cartwright came to stay while you were away. His children came with him. They were put in my care, and were young enough to appreciate pretend games so I let them in the treehouse".

Miles propped his head up with his arm against the trunk and the two faced each other. She had a childlike glow around her, "I think they enjoyed it", she beamed.

"Were they worthy of our magical world?" He raised one eyebrow after he asked his question.

"Don't be silly. I didn't use our world. I made up a different one for them. I don't want to share our world". He pulled his sister close to him and wrapped his arms around her, almost in a protective manner. She accepted his embrace gratefully.

"I don't want to share our world either" he kissed her forehead. She let her head rest against his uniformed chest.

"Are you going to get any medals?" she enquired curiously.

"Is me getting medals important to you?"

"No, of course not – but if I rest my head and there are medals there it will be very uncomfortable" she exclaimed.

"Well, we can't have that".

In the silence that followed they both felt emotions looming. They may not get the right moment to let it all out in the near future. Miles was due to leave in three days, and the thought had become unbearable for his sister.

"Miles" Cassie started; feeling the emotion welling up inside of her she grasped his hand. "I don't want you to go".

"I have to. I've signed up. It's what is expected of me" he said, voice straining in a different way than it had at the dinner table. The realisation that he had to go sunk in, and a few seconds later Miles' younger sister let out a whimper.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Cassie revealed, choking back the sobs but letting her eyes leak before turning to face her brother. Miles' face fell at the sight of her expression. He wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumb and it felt as though they burnt him. The tears of his sister were toxic to him and he detested seeing them. He felt his own eyes become hazy.

"Cassie, sweetheart…" he pulled her close again.

"I'm going to miss you more" he whispered in her ear. She held onto him tightly, and he responded by doing the same. "You have to promise to send me letters every week" he demanded softly.

"Only if you promise to never ignore them". She laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. He pulled away, one of his hands holding hers,

"I promise" he said, holding the other hand to his heart absent-mindedly.

"Well then, I promise too". They smiled and her tears melted away. Seeing she was going to cry no more, he chuckled.

"You must tell all your friends of your dashing brother who's saving men's lives at the front". He sat up straight and grinned at her.

"Dashing?" she giggled. "You must be joking". He pretended to be hurt for a moment before grinning again; he was going to miss that giggle. The sound of alien voices became known to the two. Their father and the rest of the dinner party were walking the grounds and had spotted them. Miles stood up, heaving his sister up with him. "We best go re-join the party".

"Parties are meant to be fun" her expression turning to the grumpy face Miles would usually snigger at. She fixed her hair and he fixed the back of her dress for her and they both put on a serious face. "Come on then". They walked back towards agonising small talk, only letting go of each other's hand at the very last moment.


	3. August 4th 1905 (Part 1)

**Author's notes:** _Thanks to the people who reviewed! Means a lot that you took the time to comment on it 3 So yeah, this is another two part kind of thing. The age difference between Cassie and Miles (for me) is 10 years. Bessie belongs to buildarocketboys (from Tumblr), and I guess Mrs Gordon does as well. Cassie kind of belongs to us both, but if anyone wants to use her I'd be more than happy :) _

* * *

Golden locks threatened to pick up crumbs of cake, so out of precaution the young blonde maid, Bessie, slipped her hands through the little girl's locks of hair and tucked them out of the way as she finished her slice of birthday cake. At first, young Cassie had moped at the concept of not having big brother Miles with her to blow out the candles, but the prospect of his surprise for her that he needed to make the 'final touches' too had kept any scowling at bay. Besides, the fact that the butler, Mr Harries, had actually joined in with singing 'Happy Birthday' had made Cassie glow with glee. He hadn't done it before. He _even_ lead the 'hip-hip-hoorays'.

The fact Mr Harries joined in had something to do with the persuasion he received from Mrs Gordon, the head housekeeper. Her eighth birthday wasn't a particularly exceptional one, but the staff knew that Miles was heading off to University a few weeks after Cassie's birthday, and they knew that it would break the little girl's heart. Maybe the idea of Cassie sulking persistently and being distraught was too upsetting even for bad-tempered Mr Harries.

"The cake was lovely Mrs Jacobs, thank you so much!" Cassie exclaimed with a wide grin across her face to the short, tubby lady across the table from her. The cook beamed with pride. Nothing was better than receiving compliments from the young Miss whom she rather adored. Mrs Jacobs would never be able to have children, but she always envisioned her child to be like Cassie.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it Miss, I'll have to put it away for you and your brother" Mrs Jacobs responded, moving towards the large decorative cake. Cassie shook her head violently.

"Noo, Mrs Jacobs, you have got to have a slice. So does Bessie!" she protested, pulling the cake towards her and picking up the knife, wielding it unsteadily. The servants around her all let out a fearful gasp before Bessie darted towards her and removed the knife from her hand, her relieved sigh turning into a chuckle. The little girl seemed to wait for Bessie to cut the cake; not wanting to disappoint the girl, the maid did as the child pleased. She started slicing the cake, and Cassie placed each slice on a little plate and started handing it out to everyone. The housekeeper, cook, footman, maids, the valet, the chauffer – they all got a slice.

She put aside a slice for Miles, and then gradually carried the last slice towards Mr Harries. The middle aged man appeared surprised for a moment as she stuck the plate out and gazed up at him with those large blue eyes that melted all but him. "Would you like some cake, Mr Harries?" The man furrowed his brow at the child whom he had not been that pleasant towards over the years. He scanned the room just as he was about to decline, but the glares from the other staff caused him to clear his throat and nod with a sigh. He took the plate out of the child's hands carefully.

"Thank you, Miss Hesketh-Thorne" he said quickly and without meeting her gaze. The little girl grinned and skipped away from him, satisfied from his agreement, towards the entrance to the grounds. Bessie ran after her and slowed her down.

"Wait, Miss Cassie, wait a minute. Let me go check if the surprise is ready". Cassie came to halt and leant against the wall with an impatient glower. Bessie was about to head on without her, but the sound of footsteps made Bessie stop and made Cassie stand up straight. From the entrance to the grounds appeared Miles, shirt untucked and sweat on his brow. He made a 'phew' noise, and soon found himself with Cassie's arms around his waist as she hugged him snugly.

"Miles! Miles I saved you some cake". The man didn't have to pretend to be happy about that.

"Aw, thank you Cass. Did it taste good? I bet it was delicious" he said with a grin, ruffling her hair a little as she remained clung on to him.

"Yeah, it was! Bessie had some, Mrs Jacobs had some…even Mr Harries had some!" she beamed, finally letting go of her brother. Miles shared a glance with Bessie and smiled.

"Miss Hesketh-Thorne, was very well-mannered, sharing her cake like that with everyone" Bessie chipped in. Miles felt a lump of pride in his throat. Cassie was always doing little things that reminded him that she'd turn out nothing like her parents, thankfully. He shook his head for a moment after feeling Cassie tug on his hand.

"_Miles_…" she started, almost in a whisper, "Can I have my surprise now?" Miles face slowly split into a wide grin and he held her hand tightly, leading her towards the back door.

"Come on then".


End file.
